<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Lies Beyond The Water by TheHeirOfBreath</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485455">What Lies Beyond The Water</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeirOfBreath/pseuds/TheHeirOfBreath'>TheHeirOfBreath</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>iCarly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Death, Forbidden Love, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:26:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeirOfBreath/pseuds/TheHeirOfBreath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My friends wanted me to write a crack ship so I did this. Enjoy :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Freddie Benson/Spencer Shay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Lies Beyond The Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Have fun with this :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Freddie knocked on the Shay’s door, just like he used to daily up until 3 years ago. The familiar sound of his knuckles tapping against the wood door that he knew so well, he honestly missed the sound and the smell of Carly’s apartment. Not in a creepy way of course, it just was a part of the many memories he had made inside. He waited a moment, almost ready to just walk inside just like he used to regardless if someone opened it or not. He was ready to reach for the door, however Spencer beat him to it. The door swung open and he was standing on the other side. A smile lit up on his face as he looked down at Freddie. </p>
<p>“Long time no see sport! How’ve you been?” Spencer stepped aside as Freddie walked into the apartment. Not much had changed since his last visit .</p>
<p>“I’ve been good! School has been kicking my ass though.” He laughed in reply. “Where’s Carly and Sam? Didn’t they say we were meeting at 2?” Freddie sat down on the familiar couch as Spencer took the armchair near it. </p>
<p>“Oh well Sam got here early and they went off to do some shopping, said they would be back by now but I dunno..” Spencer shrugged. Freddie took a moment to observe Spencer, he noticed his short hair and his enticing muscles that definitely had grown since he last saw him. He didn’t realize he had been staring for so long as he trailed up Spencer's body again and this time met Spencer at his eyes. Freddie flinched and glanced away, not noticing Spencer’s sly grin in the process. </p>
<p>Freddie continued to look away, trying to mask his expression. “So what have you been up to here all by yourself?” he asked as he looked at Spencer, his “schooled” expression not really fooling anyone. </p>
<p>“Just making art really. I’ve been doing a lot of work for rich people who then refer me to their rich friends and so on so I’ve been pretty comfortable.” Spencer threw his hands back behind his head and sighed exposing a portion of his stomach to Freddie. Freddie couldn’t help but notice the abs peeking out from under his shirt. He sensed his lower half stirring and casually sat up with his arms “casually” over his crotch.</p>
<p>“Hey I’m gonna hit the shower real quick, are you okay out here by yourself?” Spencer asked sincerely as he stood up. He shot Freddie a quick mischievous glance which went over his head. “Yeah I’ll be okay” Freddie smiled awkwardly, still immersed in his predicament. He was happy for the interruption as Spencer turned and walked down his hallway. As soon Freddie heard the shower turn on, he removed his arms from his crotch and witnessed his hard cock pressing from the inside of his pants. He rubbed himself slightly and moaned softly as he thought about Spencer and his seductive body. He thought about the lanky guy that he once knew, and the bulked up man that was just standing in front of him now. Freddie thought about how was foolishly obsessed with Carly for all of those years when Spencer had been right there the whole time. College had definitely taught him a lot about himself, he thought about this as he continued to rub himself through his pants. It had been quite awhile since he had felt release and his hormones overtook him. </p>
<p>He crept down the hallway to Spencer’s bathroom where the shower was in full blast. The bathroom door was cracked open and he came to a halt in front of his door. His gaze fell on a naked Spencer as he was lathering his body. Freddy took it all in; his legs, chest, and muscular backside all had an effect on him. Spencer adjusted his position and Freddie noticed his half hard cock. Spencer started stroking himself as he rubbed his loofa across his chest sensually. Spencer opened his eyes and stared directly at the open door, Freddie darted to the other side of the wall.</p>
<p>“I know you’re there Freddie, come here.” Freddie was in shock, he held himself to the wall as he peeked his head around the door. They made eye contact and Freddie felt his cock throb inside his jeans. He walked inside the bathroom, still maintaining eye contact with Spencer. Spencer opened the door to the glass shower, turning to let his dick free from the enclosure. “ Give it some love, will you?”</p>
<p>Freddie dropped down to his knees in an instant and curiously licked Spencer’s head, licking below his shaft and pinpointing his frenulum. Spencer let out a sharp moan and Freddie continued teasing him until he took Spencer into his mouth. Spencer continued moaning, his moans growing louder and more passionate as Freddie worked deeper down Spencer’s cock. Spencer took Freddie’s head in his hands and pumped his cock deeper into Freddy’s throat. Freddie loved that with each thrust, Spencer’s cock pushed deeper down his craving throat. Freddie unbuckled his pants and freed his own throbbing dick as he continued working on Spencer’s cock.  Spencer pulled himself from Freddie’s throat and saliva strings stretched from his throat sticking themselves to Spencer’s spit covered cock. </p>
<p>“God, ever since I ran into a year ago, I haven’t been able to take my mind off of you.” Spencer sighed. He glanced at Freddie’s exposed girth beneath him, Spencer twitched in anticipation. “Take your clothes off and get in here already.” He ordered Freddie. Freddie was quick to obey as he threw off his polo and finished removing his jeans and boxers. As he stepped in the shower stall, Spencer took the lead. Spencer bit and licked around Freddie’s neck. His dick twitched and he moaned and Spencer moved down to his collar bone and then his nipple. Freddy stroked himself to the sensations Spencer provided him. Spencer took his free hands and spread Freddie’s ass cheeks open, exposing his hole. Spencer took his finger and rubbed Freddie’s hole, circling the rim and poking at the entrance. Spencer coated his finger with spit and slowly inserted it inside of Freddie, all while kissing and licking his neck.</p>
<p>“More...” Freddie moaned as Spencer worked at stretching him open. Spencer was quick to add a second finger to the event, Freddie’s moans increasing in volume. Spencer twisted and contorted his fingers inside of Freddie, working to stretch him out. </p>
<p>“Are you ready for the real deal?” Spencer whispered seductively into his ear. Freddie whined out and nodded his head desperately. Spencer removed his fingers and reached for his body wash. He glazed himself with it and stroked himself a few times to make sure he was evenly coated. He rubbed Freddie’s hole with the remainder of the body wash and thrusted his fingers inside a few times. He brought his impressively hard cock up to Freddie’s entrance and slowly pushed himself inside. Both of them moaning and Spencer desperately fisting Freddie’s ass cheeks in his hands. He continued to slide his growth inside as Freddie moaned. Freddie’s own cock twitched as his precum dripped down to the shower floor. Spencer waited a moment for Freddie to adjust before thrusting hard into him. A symphony of moans escaped both of their mouths as Freddie gripped the top of the glass shower wall like his entire existence depended on it. Freddie felt a familiar pleasure build inside of him. With each thrust, he was brought closer to bliss as Spencer filled him up deeper and harder with every thrust. Freddie hadn’t even touched himself and yet, he was ready to burst. Spencer wrapped his arms around Freddy and pulled him closer, now hitting Freddy’s prostate with every thrust. Freddie shot onto the shower glass as he let out sharp feral moans in quick succession. Spencer thrusting harder, rapidly, strangling Freddie’s chest as he shot his own load inside of Freddie. </p>
<p>Both of them gasped for air as their orgasms finished and that's when Freddie saw them. Carly and Sam both entered the bathroom. Freddie and Spencer both watched their faces turn from confusion to utter disgust as they laid their eyes on them.</p>
<p>“EW WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK ARE YOU GUYS DOING IN THERE?” Carly screamed. Spencer pulled out of Freddie in a rush and they did their best to cover themselves with what they could. They had no words for the girls who stood before them. Sam who had stood frozen and silent with pure shock on her face had said nothing up to this point. </p>
<p>Sam pulled her backpack off of her back and reached inside as fast as she could. She started swinging her butter sock in rapid succession as you would with nunchucks, throwing it towards the glass shower and shattering it. Spencer, Carly, and Freddie all screamed as the glass fell to the ground. Freddie in a panic, slipped in the still running shower and fell face first onto the shower floor. A large crack echoed in the silent bathroom. Freddie’s eyes laid open, his body unmoving, and his jaw slacked. </p>
<p>“FREDDIE!!!” Carly screeched as she rushed to Freddie’s side. It was too late.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>